1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
There is a recording device that forms a print image on a lens sheet equipped with a lenticular lens on which a plurality of convex lenses are arranged so that the print image can be seen as a three-dimensional image when the lens sheet is viewed from the lenticular lens side. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-96100 discloses a recording device dedicated for forming a print image by ejecting an ink onto a lens sheet equipped with a lenticular lens.
However, in a recording device dedicated for forming a print image on a lens sheet as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-96100, since a printable recording medium is limited, the manufacturing cost as a recording device increases.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-130769 discloses a recording device in which a typical recording medium such as a printing paper is conveyable and another member can be attached to the back side to convey a lens sheet.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-166390 discloses a recording device equipped with a paper cassette at a bottom section of the device main body to form a print image on a lens sheet.
However, in the recording device of Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-130769, because of the structure in which another member is attached to the back side, there is a problem that the recording device is increased in size. There is also a problem that a recording medium cannot be supplied from the front side of the recording device.
Also, the recording device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-166390 is provided with a conveyance route extending from the bottom section of the device main body where the paper cassette is arranged toward the top section and further curving toward the recording section side. Therefore, since a lens sheet having a lenticular lens formed with a resin does not flexibly bend, the lens sheet may stop in the curved conveyance route or the lens sheet may be damaged. For this reason, there is a problem that a print image cannot be formed on a lens sheet using a recording device having a paper cassette.